IF BELLA CHOOSE JACOB
by honeybaybee
Summary: lol funny stuff
1. Chapter 1

People were laughing when I said I saw Harry Potter and his friends emerge from my fire place. The only person who believed me was Jacob. Jasper and Alec even got Edward giggling (shows how much he cares) I ran out of the room embarrassed and ashamed but also angry and annoyed. I ran right down the hallway into my bedroom and slammed the door shut! After about five minutes Edward came i suppose it only took him that long because he wanted me to calm down.

"Listen Bella you know i do love you but .....but there's nothing to say, wouldn't you find it weird if you said to yourself i saw harry potter coming out of my fire place?"

Okay i don't even think that made sense but you are calling me weird. You have changed Edward and the new you is to different to be with, your wrong you don't love me , not anymore you love yourself. His face screwed up like a piece of paper. You could tell he was now the one who's upset and angry. But he also understood, he left the room faster than the eye can see. I cried in agony and sunk my head into the pillow. I held it there. I stopped breathing.

"BELLA,BELLA DON'T BE STUPID ." who's voice is it? I lifted my damp face and turned. It was Jacob.

"Why what's the point everybody's making me into a laughing stock nobody cares nobody loves me. I ended it with Edward. As you didn't laugh i choose you. I'm in love.... with you"

There was an orguad silence and i decided to fill it with a kiss. I leant in and made the contact. We were just about to go all the way when Edward walked in. What does he want now?


	2. Chapter 2

I cant belive you bella! He didn't quite say it but i could see it in the expression he had on his face.  
Jacob stood up and walked towards Edward adn they both turned to me.  
"I Just want you to be happy"  
To guys both wanting me to be happy i must be in a dream i thought to myself.  
They both walekd out of the room not lookig behind and just vanished as if they were never even here.

I felt my eyes welling up again and pulled my covers over me,laying on the bed trying to figurre out wich one i should pic. Jacob is hot and has a great sence of humour but Edward has something dark and mysterious about him...they are both my kind of guy.  
I was up all night trying to decide Edward or Jacob,Jacob or Edward.  
Why do they both have to be so...soo...AMAZING!

*RING,RING* it was my phone i dug under my pillow and took hold of it.A TEXT MESSAGE FROM JACOB it said...

'Bella i want you to be happy.i'll take my life so you can live yours.  
*RING,RING* it was my phone again this time it was the same text but it was sent by Edward what is going on?

After a while of saving bothe their lives i realised just who i wanted to be with JAcob it was him i knew it for had been him the whole and Edward had been dating for a while now and we lost the spark,there was nothing when me and Jacob kissed it felt like i was the only one he cared about. 


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed into the forest calling for Jacob there was no reply i looked up an saw that it was getting dark witch suprise suprise means its getting late.

There was rustilng and it was getting closer and closer in the bushes and my eyes shot left towards the sound.

OKayy i was starting to get relly spoked out so like any sain person would i ran still calling out his name.

I ran deep into the forest.

In the distance i could just make out two faint figures in the distance, it ws Jacob and Edward.

I started pegging it towards them and the closer i got the more clearly i could see them.

WHAT THE HELL THEY ARE KISSING!

Not just a simple peck on the cheek but full frontal making out! WERIRDOS!

I screemed and they both looked towards me.

I changed direction and sprinted the oppisite direction to them.

The rustiling started again and i stopped and screamed out...

"You gunna tell me what on earth is going on?"

"Sorry Bella, we have met you have met my brother to!"Called out a freakishly annoying Irish voice.

"Yeah Bella do you not recognise our voices?"

"JEDWARD! O-M-G i have misssed you two gees sooo much!"

It was John and Edward we were the awsomest friends in until they went on the English reality show THE X-FACTOR.

I decided to do the nice thing and let them stay at my place for a few days.

(AT HOME)

We got back at around 10:30 pm and enjoyed the rest of the night (uptil 12am) getting completly smashed on beer...etc.

I woke up and tried to wipe my eyes but my hands were tied back to a chair!

I openend my eyes immidiatly and looked around what used to be ym front now a ... a TORTURE CHAMBER!

My life is really messed up right now!

Edward came out of the small door in the left corner.

"John had a little fun with your two gay friends, so becaose i am the straight i get to have fun with you."

OH GOSH HE IS GUNNA RAPE ME!

(30 MINS LATER)

John came thourgh the door and into the empty space.

He pulled out a dagger and...i think you know what happens next...


End file.
